srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:A Wayward Payment
General Information This is the first and only task that Moonwolf offers as of yet, though he hints that more will be forthcoming. Tips Killing Moonwolf's men is a slightly more rewarding choice, you can avoid the alignment penalty by subduing the guards. Prerequisites This quest is only available to characters who have completed Lists of Talwarden, ended up in first place and decided to meet up with and join Moonwolf. Walkthrough Moonwolf tells you that a merchant has been neglecting to pay for some help he received over a year ago, and that you're supposed to prove your loyalty by robbing one of his wagons for comeuppance. * Use Divination (20+): You get 4 XP and sense that Moonwolf expects that you'll have to kill the occupants and isn't being entirely truthful. * Refuse the task: Moonwolf becomes angry but is seemingly pacified by your excuses. He tells you that he expects better of his followers, you comply with his orders to leave and the adventure ends. You get no rewards for choosing this option. * Accept the task: Moonwolf tells you that he wants no witnesses to what will transpire and sends two assistants along with you, Kimson and Eripp. The three of you then ambush the wagon. ** Notch an arrow and take aim at the wagon driver: You'll have to pass a You kill the driver and get 16 Archery XP if you succeed. Failure leaves you with no option other than moving down and stepping into the road in front of the wagon. ** Move down and step into the road in front of the wagon: The driver halts it and flees for his life. * The robbery is now underway. Eripp runs to the rear of the wagon, while Kimson intends to kill the man who's taken the reigns. ** Move to the rear of the wagon with Eripp: You fight ** Eripp and Kimson have successfully killed their foes, so the three of you secure the valuables and leave. * Defend the fallen man from Kimson ** Kimson orders you to help Eripp and tries to shove you away. *** Move to the rear of the wagon with Eripp: Same as if you'd chosen this option originally. *** Attack Kimson: You fight *** Then the guy you saved warns you of an impending attack: *** Two guards approach, you have no time to reason with them and have to defend yourself: Killing them will lower your alignment, but you can subdue them and allow them to flee. *** You investigate the wagons and find a pouch full of gold. You take it for yourself, then secure the rest of the valuables and leave. You tell Moonwolf that his men were killed by the guards, he's quite distressed over their loss. * Moonwolf compliments you on your success and is thankful to have you on board. He pays you 100 gold and tells you that your services will be needed in the future. The adventure ends and you receive 64 XP to general. Rewards * +4 XP to Divination if used to discern Moonwolf's truthfulness. * +16 XP to Archery if used successfully to kill the driver. * You feel a bit more wicked if you kill Moonwolf's men and the men on the wagon. * Around 60-75 gold in a small pouch if you killed Moonwolf's men and investigated the wagons alone. * 100 gold from Moonwolf. * +64 general experience. Category:Ways to alter Alignment